Enemies or Friends
by Kick 4ever XD
Summary: The dojos Bobby Wasabi and The black dragons are worst enemies. Jack is a wasabi warrior, Kim is a black dragon. They are both bound to there dojos, Jack by loyalty, something no-one doubted him for, and Kim by family, something she never gave a second thought to. Until Kim find herself in a bad situation and Jack saves her. But how can they possibly be friends, nevermind more?
1. Chapter 1: Help from unexpected places

(Kim's POV)  
"Stupid wasabi warriors, I'll get you next time Brewer" I say storming away  
I still felt Jack smug grin after he beat me, 10 - 5 was the score. I mentally keep track, I was on 5. How does he keep beating me? I was the best in the black dragon but only second best in the school. I was the only one close to Jack in karate. Bobby wasabi a joke; We have strong students. They have a nerd, a person who eats too much and Jerry, no other words to describe him. But they have Jack, One of the best young karate people in the world, the heart throb of Seaford high and as far as I can tell very full of himself. We are complete opposites. We always have competitions but he seemed to always win. It annoys me to hell.  
I stormed down a empty alleyway, when suddenly five men appeared in front of me.  
"Oh look, a little girl, you shouldn't be out on your own" one sneered  
"You're coming with us" another one said bringing out a gag. I kicked his hand. They laughed and attacked me. I was delivering many punches and kicks but not a third as many as a got back.  
"Leave her alone" I heard a voice growl. It was familiar but one I had never heard angry. Two of the men ran off the deal with the voice. The other three continued to attack. With two less people I fought against them easily. Two dull thumps later. They ran away.  
"Are you okay, Kim?" said the person.  
It sunk in who voice it was.  
"Why did you help me, Brewer" I asked turning to face him. The Jack standing before me wasn't the one I knew. The smirk was on his face was gone and his eyes were filled worry.  
The question seemed to surprise Jack.  
"Why wouldn't I?" He replied "You needed help"  
"But I'm not your friend" I argued  
Slight hurt crossed his eyes "I'm not as mean as you think I am"  
I felt a bit guilty " I'm sorry..." I started.  
This brought a smile to his face, not a cocky one, more amused." Wow, it not every day you see Kim Crawford apologizing"  
"shut up" I told him but despite everything, I found I was smiling.  
"Well maybe you're not as self centred as I first thought"  
"Thanks, that a lot coming from you" Jack said  
I turned to walk away. I stumbled and my ankle was twisted. I prayed Jack didn't notice; he did.  
"Whoa, you're not getting home on that foot" He commented  
He walked up and put my arm around his shoulder.  
"Come on"  
I limped all the way home with the help of Jack, we were outside my house now.  
"Thank you; see you around Brewer"  
"Your welcome, Crawford"  
He walked to the house next door. Did I mention we're neighbours?  
I opened the door and limped in.  
"Mom, I'm home" I yelled  
"Your mom's not home" said my step father. We had never saw eye to eye.  
"Where is she then?" I asked  
"Out" he answers  
"Good to know" I started to go to my bedroom  
"What's wrong with your ankle?"  
"Twisted it" I tell him  
He just grunts.  
I carry on up to my bedroom and flopped down on my bed. I can hear a gentle hum of the radio; Jack must be listening to it.  
(Jack's POV)  
Today was eventful. I beat Kim at another one of our challenges. Then on the way home saved her from some men who were attacking her then carried her back to her house. And we weren't arguing all the way. In fact, now I think about it, I was smiling. I frown, surly it was wrong but it didn't feel wrong if anything it felt right. Now I was worried. Snap out of it. I turned on the radio and just sat there listening to it until I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Second thoughts

(Jack's POV)  
I skated to school. I saw the guys and walked up to them.  
"Yo, Jack" Jerry greeted  
"Hey" I replied "Everyone coming to the Dojo tonight?"  
"Yeah, we all need to practice for the tournament against the black dragon"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot"  
They shot me confused looks "you never forget tournaments"  
I swallowed when I remembered they were right, I knew why.  
"I must be tired" I lie trying to convince myself more than the guys.  
I grab my books from my locker and head for class.  
*Line break*  
I was entering the cafeteria and walked in to someone.  
"Sorry" I say quickly.  
"Its fine"  
It takes me a moment to process I was talking to Kim.  
"Oh, hi, how's your ankle?" I asked  
"Fine, thanks" she gave me a small smile and we walked off in different directions.  
I went and sat with the guys. I noticed they were staring at me.  
"What?"  
"Why were you talking to Kim?" Eddie said  
"I walked into her"  
"and she smiled at you" Milton added  
I shrugged "Is it illegal to?"  
"She's a black dragon" Jerry pointed out  
"Wow, you win the most obvious sentence of the day award" I say sarcastically  
"Are you feeling okay?" Milton asked  
"I'm fine" I insisted  
they started to mutter something between them. I got up and walked off.  
(Kim's POV)  
I really am seeing Jack in a new light. He not as mean and self centred that I had always thought. I guess I never gave him a chance. I guess I shouldn't because we are enemies but I kind of want to.  
"Kim, Ty says you must be at practice today" Frank said coming up behind her  
"I will" I said slightly annoyed to be interrupted in mid thought.  
And walked away.  
The rest of school went by really slowly. I was walking home when I saw Jack skateboard past me. I took out my skateboard and caught up with him. He stopped so did I.  
"Didn't know, you skateboard, Kim" he commented  
"Well now you do" I retorted  
"Know any tricks?"  
"Maybe"  
"Well I'm going to the skate park, why you show me what you got"  
"Why not"  
"Race you"  
"Your on, Brewer"  
We raced to the skate park. We arrived at the same time.  
"I won" I called  
"No way, I did"  
"No, I did"  
"I did"  
"Are we really going to argue on this?"  
"Apparently"  
By the time we were at the top of the half pipe, we had finally agreed on a draw.  
We spend the next hour trying to do more difficult moves than each other.  
"I got to get to karate practise" Jack says suddenly.  
I look at the time.  
"Yeah, me too, Bye Jack"  
And I left.  
(Jack's POV)  
I was skating to the Dojo and I realised Kim had called me Jack for the first time in a long time. I walked into the Dojo.  
"Jack, your late, practice started ten minutes ago"  
"Sorry Rudy, it took longer than I thought it would to get back from the skate park."  
"You just spend the last hour on your own in the skate park" Eddie said  
I nearly pointed out I was with Kim, but I knew they wouldn't like it that I just spent the last hour alone with a black dragon  
"Yes"  
"Okay..." they all said together  
"Let's just start practice"


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

(Kim POV)  
I entered my dojo throwing down my stuff and got in to my black dragon Gi.  
"So what are we doing?" I ask Ty  
"Where were you?" he growls  
"At the skate park" I say "Not that it's any of your business"  
"I'm your sensei and your uncle so yes it is"  
"Okay, one you are my sensei so it only counts in the Dojo and you're not my uncle, your my step dads brother, It's not the same"  
I go off and practice with a punching dummy.  
At the end of practice, I went home and sat in my bedroom and opened my laptop. I looked on Skype, no one was on. Not that I wanted to talk with most the people it. I have the half the school. Mostly boys who have crushes on me and the pep squad. The only really talked to Grace though. She and Grace had been best friends since kindergarten but we don't often hang out at school because she dating Jerry and most people take sides on which Dojo in school you support but Grace had one foot in both worlds. Most people don't know we're friends and think she's on the wasabi's side, I know Jerry does. I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey Kim"  
I walked over to the window and opened it more. In the window opposite Jack was leaning out of his bedroom.  
"Do you have nothing better than to stalk me?" I say friendly  
"Right now, No" he replied "no one's on Skype"  
I rolled my eyes "Good thing no one's on mine either"  
"Not even Grace" he says teasingly  
"No, wait how do you know me and Grace talking?"  
"You shouldn't leave your window open" he laughs "And no I'm not going to tell Jerry, I've know for a long time"  
"Oh just eavesdropping then"  
"Yup" he said happily  
" Your unbelievable, you know that?"  
"I take pride in it"  
We went on talking for the next 45 minutes. Grace came online.  
(Underlined Kim italics_ Grace_ **bold Jack**)  
_Hey Kimmy_  
Hey Grace  
_Not many people are on today, just me, you and Jack_  
you have Jack's  
_Yeah, Jerry gave it to me_  
really  
_yeah I'll show you_  
**Hey**

Did you just invite Jack to join the chat?  
_Yes, told you I could, you don't mind do you?_  
No, we been talking anyway  
**Yeah for about 30 minutes now**  
_since when were you friend_?  
Friends I thought about. I'd never thought of Jack as a friend but since yesterday's incident we had been acting like friends.  
_Kim, Jack are you still there?_  
Yeah, well that's a long story  
_I have time_  
Jack and I explained to Grace about me being Jumped, Jack saving me and helping me home and the skateboarding.  
**You can't tell the guys, they would flip**  
Yeah, don't worry I've been secret friends with Kim for a year now  
(Jack's POV)  
Friends, friends with Kim Crawford. Didn't see that coming. But Grace is right, we have become friends. People aren't friends don't sit there for a good part of an hour talking and we weren't fighting.  
*line break*  
I wandered into school, texting Kim.  
I was at my locker.  
"Hey"  
I dropped my phone "Don't sneak up on me like that" I hissed picking up my phone.  
Milton looked at me " I didn't, you had zone out"  
I slipped it in to my pocket "I don't think so"  
"Yes, you were as far away as Mars" Milton said  
"Just a bit tired, I guess, I'll be fine tomorrow"  
"You better be we have the black dragon..." he started  
"Yes, I know" I tell him "let's just get to math"  
Lessons dragged on all day and at lunch, the guys was talking about what not. I had zoned out thinking about Kim.  
"Jack...Jack...JACK"  
"Huh" I say  
"Were you listening to a word we were saying"  
"Maybe?" I said in question form  
"I'm making a reasonable guess here and taking that was a no"  
"Well Eddie talked about his girl problems and Jerry started about how he had a girlfriend and the you started about Julie and it all became a blur as usual" I said  
"We stopped talking about that like five minutes ago" Milton told me  
"How was I suppose to know that, it was all a blur plus I'm half asleep" I yawned, I was slightly tired.  
(Milton's POV)  
Jack's been acting really weird recently. He forgot the tournament, which he never does, and earlier he had zone out and just now he did it again. While he did often did not listening to our girl problems when karate is mention, he normally could hear it from the other side of the school. And then there's is the fact he smiled at Kim and she smiled back, what was that about and this morning, who was he texting, I saw the contact name was K. Who was K, the only person in this school with K as the first letter in their name is Kim and it can't possibly be her, Right.

**(Any grammar mistakes are because**

**1. ****I'm bad at it ****2. ****I'm writing this on my phone**

**Hope you enjoy Thanks for reviews and follows)**


	4. Chapter 4: A secret and a talent

(Chapter 4)  
I headed half hour early for the Dojo. The door was locked but I had a key. After a while Ty stormed in followed by Frank and a very annoyed looking Kim who was muttering darkly "I don't know why I had to come"  
"Where's Rudy?"  
I shrugged " Not here"  
"Then why are you here"  
"Got a key" I tell him  
" looks like someone's more trusting than you" Kim says  
"Be quiet" Ty hissed  
"I'll be quiet when I want to" Kim snapped  
I could see the respect Kim had for Ty. I picked up my phone a called Rudy.  
"Rudy, get to the Dojo now"  
"Why?"  
"Because Ty's here and he don't look like he's going to leave till he sees you"  
The call got hung up. A few seconds later Rudy came running in.  
"What do you want, Ty" he hissed  
"I found this under my cars windscreen wiper"  
"What is it?" I ask  
"It's the thing that goes back and forth on your windscreen when it's raining, it's amazing" Frank said  
"What's amazing is your nineteen and still in the seventh grade"  
I saw Kim holding back laughter at the back.  
"It's a leaflet for your wreak of a Dojo"  
"Well next time don't park outside the hair salon" Rudy retorted  
Ty growled and walked out with Frank after him but Kim hang round for a moment as if to make a point to someone. I roll my eyes, typical Kim.  
Line break  
I opened my window and look out Kim wasn't there. Leaving it open, I get my guitar. Not that I tell anyone I play so no one actually knows, I'm very good.  
I play a few tunes before starting playing revolution by for the foxes.  
I hear someone start to sing  
_I'm the kind of kid to push away guys like you who get to close to me  
_I see Kim sitting with her legs hanging out the window.  
_This isn't your front porch on division street where you crashed your car and blamed it on a sneeze  
Well god bless you darling, I mean it  
You're the kind of guy who says you don't believe god but you believed in me  
We haven't missed our opportunity here  
We just grew up till we found the space to breathe  
God bless us darling will need it_  
She smirked at me.  
"Didn't know you sang" I said  
"Didn't know you played guitar" she retorted "now long you played?"  
"I'm not surprised you didn't, not even the guys know, and since I was seven"  
"Well, thanks for the idea of a song; I need one I'm entering the mall talent show"  
"Your welcome"  
I heard a door slam. Kim groaned.  
"Oh no, my step dad's home" She grimaced "I don't want to be alone with him"  
"Why don't you just go out?" I ask  
"Where would I go?"  
"You could come around mine, my mum isn't back till late"  
"Better than here I guess" she shrugged  
(Kim's POV)  
I knocked on Jacks door. He opened up.  
"Come in" Jack said  
His house was similar to mine, Big and open plan.  
"So what are we going do" I ask  
"Follow me" he said and walked over to a door and walked some stairs. I followed.  
"Whoa" I said looking at the room in front of me. Jack laughed. The room was a home dojo with everything from punching dummies to Bo staffs.  
"This awesome, I wish our basement was like this" I tell him  
I looked at him smirking.  
"Okay, spar with me" I say  
"Okay" Jack walked on to the mat  
we spar for ages. I kept losing but it was more for fun than anything else.  
"Give up yet" Jack asked  
I panted "I guess"  
"I win again" he says cockily  
"I hate you" I hiss  
"Do you now" He replies  
I rolled my eyes. I heard a knock on the door.  
(Jack's POV)  
I walked up to the door; Kim peeked round the basement door out of view.  
I opened the door.  
"Jerry!"


	5. Chapter 5: OH NO

(Jack's POV)  
"Jack?" Jerry said shocked  
"Watcha doing here?" I say, Jerry doesn't know where I live, I never told anyone, in fact only Kim knew.  
"You live here?" He said  
"Yeah..." I said awkwardly " now answer the question"  
"Well I've always wanted to know who lives in the fancy houses of Seaford" Jerry told me  
"Şo you were going to knock on some random persons door just to see lived there"  
"Yup, Whooooo" Jerry looked into my house "can I come in?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm kind of busy" I said nervously  
"Awww, come on dude, we have been best friends for 2 years and I've never been in your house" Jerry whined  
I mouthed to Kim hide and she went back in to the basement.  
"Okay" I sighed  
Jerry walked in "Your house is swag, yo"  
"thanks"  
"What's down there?"  
Jerry had opened the basement door  
"Just..."  
Jerry had started to walk down in to the basement.  
"Jerry, Jerry, wait up"  
I ran down the stairs. I sighed when Kim wasn't to be seen.  
"Dude, you have a home Dojo, thats total swag"  
"How else is my granddad surpost teach me things" I said  
He looked around "It's just like the dojo"  
"Well yeah"  
Jerry's phone went off  
"Oh yeah, I was surpost to be home, bye Jack"  
Jerry walked up the stairs, and I heard the door slam.  
"Kim?"  
She crawled out from behid some punching dummies.  
"Good hiding place"  
"Well I didn't really want to talk to Jerry, never mind answering why I was in your Dojo"  
"Yeah because you and Jerry are the best of friends" I said sarcasticly  
"Yeah" she replied just as sarcasticly  
She checked her watch.  
"I should get back to mine"  
"Bye" we walked out of the basement  
Line break  
I walked into the dojo.  
"Hey, did any of you know Jack lives down Bedfont Avenue?" I heard Jerry say  
They hadn't noticed I was standing there. I crossed my arms.  
"having a nice conversation there" I said raising my eyebrows  
"Oh, hi Jack, how long have you been there"  
"Just the last five minutes"  
"Jack, you never you lived down Bedfont Avenue"  
"You never asked" I replied "Now we going to do get in some training before the tournament tonight"


	6. Chapter 6: The tournament

The tournament was beginning, Eddie from the wasabi Dojo and Kyle from our Dojo. Eddie faced Kyle, who was about twice his size. Jack was giving him a pep talk. If I tried to give a black dragon one they would probably snap at me I was a dumb blonde or girls can't do karate. The match began. Kyle though out a punch, Eddie ducked under it and grabbed his leg. The fight went on for a good five minutes before Kyle won. Jerry and Liam was the next fight, Jerry won. I was up next and I was fighting Jack, I was almost certainly going to lose.  
"Ready, Kimmy?" he teased  
I cringed at my nickname.  
"When you are, Jackson" I retorted using his full name, which I knew he hated.  
We began to fight throwing and blocking each other's moves. When we heard a noise. We both stopped. The teams started complaining.  
"Can you hear that?" I ask Jack  
He nods. Footsteps getting louder but that's not why we had stopped. There it was again louder this time. A gun shot. The dojos still hadn't heard it and were shouting "Why have you stopped?" and "What are you doing?"  
"A gun" Jack mouthed  
we faced the dojo door. They flew open.  
"Kim, get down" Jack shouted  
I ducked soon I heard a gunshot and a bullet pasted over my head, Jack had just saved my life. Two men dress in black had stormed into the dojo, one had a shot gun. Everyone was hiding behind benches but Jack, who was still standing on the dojo mats. The man without a gun ran at Jack. He quickly flipped him. The second one tried shooting him but he avoided it. As he was distracted and stood up and ran at guy. I tackled him to the ground. A shot was fired at the ceiling. I grabbed the gun from his hand and threw it across the room. I jumped up between the man and the gun. He tried to get it but I kicked him back. He started to fight but I quickly bring him down. Soon enough Jack and I had them groaning on the floor. We high fived.  
"You need to stop saving my life, it's getting embarrassing" I sighed  
"Your welcome" he laughed  
Soon after the police came and took them away. It turned out they were armed robbers. We were on the news the following day.  
(Jack's POV)  
I was in my room with my headphones in. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, Jerry.  
"Hey" I said  
"What was that?" he asked  
"What was what?"  
"You and Kim at the tournament"  
"You know, Trying not to die"  
"You called her Kimmy"  
"So she hates that nickname"  
"You nearly died saving her"  
"And suddenly Jack Brewer gained a heart" I said unamused "Sorry for not letting her die"  
I hang up after that.  
(Jerry's POV)  
He hang up, he was mad, like last straw mad. And I didn't know why. Why was he being protective of Kim? She just a black dragon. A black dragon girl. That made me frown. I pushed the thought out of my head. Jack and Kim are enemies, always have been and always will be.  
Right?

**(Who saw Kickin it on our own, DAMN YOU KIM FOR GETTING A BOYFRIEND, but they went on a date in the end, THE FEELS, I am still fan girling, Sorry this is late forgot to upload it)**


	7. Chapter 7: English projects

It's been one month since the tournament incident and Jack and I have become best friends. I have become better at karate because of training with Jack. I even broke 4 boards, well Jack was breaking bricks but it was good for me. Ty and I have been getting into more arguments and I have nearly quit more than twice. But that would be giving up karate because even if somehow Jack got me in to his dojo my stepdad won't pay for it. I walked into school, I saw Donna flirting with Jack. Something burned deep in my stomach.  
"Someone is jealous" my mind said  
"No, I'm not coz I don't like Jack"  
"Yes, you do" my mind snapped "Don't try to denie it"  
Okay maybe I do but it would never work; it's hard enough being best friends.  
(Jack's POV)  
The last month had been ... interesting. My relationship with Kim has gone from arch enemies to best friends. And I might have a crush on her. I entered English and sat down next to Jerry. Kim sat down with Holly, Kim's friend;  
a new teacher entered the class room.  
"I'm Mr Harold" he said "I'm the new teacher"  
He handed out sheets "We will be writing a novel, I have put you in pairs. You will write it in the pairs."  
I looked at the sheet, I knew this wasn't going to go well, new teachers don't know this school's divide.  
*Holly and Brad*  
that's not going to work.  
*Donna and Kathy  
Grace and Jerry*  
Well that one will work  
*Brody and Kelsey*  
Oh god.  
Brody and Kelsey stood up and started complaining to the teacher.  
*Jack and Kim*  
Okay this just got awkward, I stared at Jerry. Who was too busy staring happily over the fact he was paired with Grace. I guess it's an excuse to hang out with Kim, maybe not so bad after all.  
"So who you with?" Jerry asked  
"...Kim"  
"Oh, not good dude"  
I shrugged.  
"It's just an English project."  
(Jerry's POV)  
*Next day.*  
Something is wrong. Just an English project! He will have to spend like 2 hours a day with Kim.  
"You can't set up spy cameras in Jack's house" Milton exclaimed  
"I already have" I replied  
"He will kill us if he finds out" Eddie said  
"He won't, We'll just know what up with him"  
"But spy cameras really, if I was Jack I would regret letting you in his house"

(Jack's POV)  
Kim and I were walking home discussing our project.  
"You should have seen Grace face when she was working with Jerry" Kim laughed  
"I can imagine" I said in reply  
"Before they started dating I would have never imagine they were so perfect for each other" she said  
"Yeah, completely perfect"  
I faced Kim who had turned to face me. Her brown eyes stared into mine. What happen next was a blur. But I felt our lips connect and I could literally see sparks fly. For something that was against everything, nothing had ever felt so right.


	8. Chapter 8: Spying

Kissing Jack was the most right thing ever. Like the world stopped spinning just to watch. We were kissing for at least ten minutes. Afterwards I found myself smiling and couldn't stop even when I wanted to.  
"Is Kimmy happy?" Jack teased  
"Ruin the moment why don't you?"  
"Let me fix it" he kissed me again and I didn't hesitate to kiss back. Perfect is the only way to describe.  
"Awww" I recognized Grace voice instantly "Best day ever"  
We broke the kiss and faced Grace, who was talking really fast  
"I mean first I'm paired with Jerry and then this, I mean I always thought you two would make a great couple. Even when you were fighting" She paused "So you better Skype me the details"  
She ran off.  
"We need to be more careful" I said  
Jack nodded "Let's get back to mine"  
(Jerry's POV)  
"I still don't believe we're doing this" Milton said as I got out my laptop  
"Spying on Jack, isn't that a bit stalkerish" Eddie added  
"No, we just want to know what's up with our best friend"  
The spy camera popped up on my laptop's screen. You could see Jack's room. I could hear laughter getting louder.  
"You cannot be serious" I heard a voice laugh  
"Completely serious" Jack's voice replied  
the door to the room opened and Jack and Kim entered. They were laughing like they had friends for years rather enemies. Well I thought they were enemies, I'm not so sure. Kim sat down on Jack's bed and got out her book. Jack sat down next to her.  
"So what are we going to write about?" Jack asked  
"we could write a story about a town divided by two Dojos" Kim said  
"So we're going to the story of our lives"  
"Yup"  
"Easier than thinking things up"  
"The main characters can be... Jake and Cat"  
"Inventive" Jack said sarcastically  
"Well it is our lives, why not be us?"  
"Oh yeah, and Jake can have three friends Jerome, Mick and Harry" he said still sarcastic.  
Kim started to write a characters list.  
"Did you really just write that down?" Jack asked  
"Yup and Cat has friends Georgia and Ivy" She replied happily  
"Why did I let you write?"  
"Coz I wanted to and you were sweet and let me" she replied innocent  
He rolled his eyes.  
Were they flirting? They were support to be enemies but instead they were flirting and messing about.  
Kim was writing out the story. Jack was leaning over looking at what she was writing.  
"Heyy... Was that really what you thought?" Jack asked slightly hurt  
"I was angry" she replied softly "But I was wrong"  
They shared a small smile and carried on writing. I pushed down the laptop lid cutting off the picture.  
"What was that?" Milton exclaimed  
"They were..." I started  
"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation" Milton said not very believingly  
"What possibly would it be?" I snapped  
(Jack's POV)  
Next day  
I headed for the Dojo. When Kim was sitting outside the Dojo.  
"Kim, what are you doing?"  
"Sitting"  
"Why?"  
"I'm proving to Ty, I can do what I like"  
"Well... I'm not going to stop you, so have fun"  
I walked in.  
And opened it put in my stuff.  
"Jack, what is that black dragon doing" Rudy asked  
"Sitting" I replied "She says she making the point she can do she wants"  
"Okay... Where are the guys?"  
"Don't know"  
I changed into my gi. I practiced for while Kim had left her protest sit and the guys still hadn't appeared. I went into the changing rooms to get out of my gi.  
(Milton's POV)  
We entered the Dojo. Lessons had ended, we had missed the entire thing because of Jerry's and Eddie's food eating contest  
"You idiots, we missed it" I snapped  
Music started up  
"Where's that music coming from?"  
"Sounds like Jack's locker, must be his phone"  
_So she says what's the problem baby  
What's the problem, I don't know well maybe I'm in love  
Think about, every time I think about, Can't stop think about*  
_"Well why is Jack's phone playing that"_  
*How much longer will it take to cure this, just to cure it coz I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face it but I don't know nothing 'bout love_  
Jack came out of the changing rooms and ran to the locker. He quickly opens it and grabbed his phone.  
"Got to take this" He said quickly and left, putting the phone to his ear.  
2 hours later.  
We were at Jerry's going to spy on Jack again. A picture of Jack alone in his bedroom appeared on the screen. He was picking up a guitar. He plays guitar?  
He started to sing quietly  
_White lips, pale face, breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Lights gone, day's end, struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say she in the class A team  
Stuck in her day dream been this way since eighteen but lately  
Her face seems slowly sinking wasting crumbling like pastries  
And they scream the worst things in life come free to us and we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couples grams.  
It's too cold outside angels to fly_.  
I suddenly felt very cold as I saw a tear roll down his face. He grabbed a pair of scissors and threw them across the room. They bounce of the wall opposite. Jerry turned off the screen.  
"Maybe we should call him" he said reaching for his phone  
"No, remember what happen last time you interrupted Jack when he was angry" I said "Only Jack can calm himself"


	9. Chapter 9: Jack's life

(Kim's POV)  
I knocked on Jack's door. No response. I found the spare key, which he had told me where it was, because I knew he was in. I was his girlfriend, I would know and we're supposed to go to the library. I could hear a thumping. I pushed open the basements door. Jack was punching at a punching dummy, which was long destroyed. He was an angry, I didn't know why but he was.  
"Jack?" I tried to say it like I didn't notice anything but there was obvious worry in my voice.  
He just froze before slowly turning around; the fire in his eyes died and was replaced with sadness.  
"What's wrong?" I asked not trying to hid the worry this time  
"I'm sure you mean?" he lied  
"Jack, don't lie to me" I told him  
"I'm just upset" Jack sighed "It's been three years"  
I thought about that, I came Seaford 2 years ago, and Jack came soon after.  
"Before I came to Seaford, I lived in New York with my parents and my sister"  
"You have a sister?"  
"Had"  
"Oh"  
"She was 15" Jack stated "She was killed in a hit and run incident"  
He walked over and sit on a bench, I followed him.  
"After that my parent became obsessed with work, forever going on business trips" he sighed "I was only twelve, left for weeks on my own, I haven't seen them in 3 months"  
I suddenly felt slightly guilty.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know"  
He just shrugged "I don't want sympathy, that why I don't tell anyone"  
He paused "let's get to the library"  
We left and headed for the library.  
(Jack's POV)  
I opened the door to my house after coming back from the library with Kim, it had cheered me up. I slumped down on the sofa and turned on the telly. I sat there watching it for an hour or so when I heard a bang and footsteps. I looked round as a fist hit me right in the eye. I dodged a second fist as it came at me. I saw my attacker, it was my dad. First time I had seen him in three months, completely drunk and attacking me.  
"Come 'ere, you" his drunken slur said  
I avoided more clumsy punched and flipped him. I ran out the door. My eye throbbed and I couldn't open it probably. I touched the side of my eye, it was slightly wet. I looked at my hand which had blood now on it; his nail must have cut me. I went to the dojo. I unlocked the dojo went in and locked the door behind me. I went to the changing room and looked in the mirror, my eye was slightly swollen. I wiped away the blood and started to practice karate. It was my answer to everything. I have attacking the dummies for about six hours on and off. I sat down. It was two. I sat there thinking about Kim, my sister, my parents, the guys, Grace who happens to be my cousin, wow lots of things the guys don't know. I drifted into sleep when I woke it was half six. I started practicing karate for a while before Rudy came in.  
"Jack! How long have been here?"  
"Since 8" I told him not stopping punching the dummy  
"It's only 7"  
"Nah, 8 pm"  
"What?" he did what only could be described as a spit take without water "You've been here over night"  
"That what I just said" I turned to face him  
"What happen to your eye?"  
I forgot about my eye, I gingerly touched the side of it. I could feel dried up blood. He couldn't know the truth  
"I walk into a ...rock" I lied  
"How do you walk into a rock?"  
"Well I was walking and there was a rock" I tell him " how do YOU walk into a rock?"  
"What?"  
I didn't answer and went back to destroying the dummy. I turned on my IPod and played fly high by DNC. I attacked the dummy nonstop for about an hour when I decided I need breakfast and the fact I hadn't left the dojo in 13 hours. I turned around to see the guys staring at me with their jaws dropped.  
"Hey, I'm going to get some food, want to come?" I asked like nothing is going on  
"You're going to get food?"  
"Yeah, I been in this dojo for the last thirteen hours I'm taking a break" I said casually  
(Milton's POV)  
Jack left. Thirteen hours, he was here of thirteen hours and his eye. He had a black eye and a cut just beside it with dry blood down the side. He was acting as if it didn't exist. Jack does, and probably always will, confuse me. He keeps himself to himself, that's just how Jack is. We came out of standing there in shock mode after Jack's killing of the dummy. We all crowded into Rudy's office.  
"Do you know what happen to Jack's eye?" I demanded  
" Well he said he walked into a rock" Rudy told us  
"How do you walk into a rock?"  
"That's what I said, he said he was walking and there was a rock" he paused " then he asked me how I walk into rocks"  
"What?"  
"I asked that too, but he never answered"  
Jerry raised his eyebrows. Rudy just shrugged.  
(Jack's POV)  
I climb in my bedroom window. It was a mess. Someone had been in here; I was guessing it was my dad. I put everything back in its place. I realised my photo frame was missing. It was one of them which you put three pictures. I searched for it. It had a picture of my sister, the guys and, recently added, Kim. I went down stairs, wondering if I took it to the basement. I hear a voice behind.  
"Jack" a voice said  
I faced my Dad, he was holding my photo frame.  
"Hey, that's mine"  
"What is it?"  
"A photo frame"  
"Who is this?"  
I know he means Kim, "Laura, my sister"  
"The other girl"  
"None of your business" I snapped and grabbed it out of his hands.  
"Come back now, boy" he hissed  
I ran to my bedroom and pushed my wardrobe in front of the door. I heard banging in the door. I grabbed my bag and stuffed some clothes into it, put my photos. I put a black hoodie on and put up the hood then grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses. I looked in the mirror, I was unrecognizable. I climbed out my window with my bag around my back.  
I wandered towards the mall hiding in the shadows not to draw attention to myself. I didn't want to be seen. I waited till the Dojo was empty before going in. I stuffed the bag in my locker and took off my sunglasses but I kept on the hoodie. I closed the locker and headed for the video arcade.  
(Kim's POV)  
I was walking through the mall. When I crashed into a boy.  
"Oh, sorry" I said quickly before looking up and found myself looking into very familiar eyes.  
"Jack?" I asked  
He just tried to walk away but I grabbed him. He quickly looked around and then pulled me around the corner.  
"Kim, your blowing my cover" He hissed  
"Who are you hiding from?" I asked  
"My Dad"  
" I thought he was on a business trip"  
"He was, until last night" he lowered his hood.  
"What happen to your eye?" I gasped  
"He was drunk" then he shrugged "Doesn't hurt anymore"  
"Just be careful, okay"  
He kissed me  
"I'll be fine" he promised, he put up his hood.  
(Jerry's POV)  
We were looking for Jack, he missed practice. He never ever misses practice, like ever. We were looking for ages when I saw a figure in dark hoodie enter the Dojo. I walked in after it. Although his hood was up, I was pretty sure it was Jack by his fighting style.  
"Where were you, you missed practice"  
"Places, family problems, no big deal"  
He said turning to face me.  
He just stared at me. His eyes seemed to stare right though me, it was kind of scary.  
"Well... Why you here"  
He said something way too fast for me to hear then ended it with "and I'm not repeating that"  
"Okay..."  
"You didn't hear a word that"  
"No"  
"Good"  
And went back to attacking the dummy.

**(Hmm, what are people's views on Mika? I have found Jace has always been present in my stories but it was a thought)**


	10. Chapter 10: At the fair

**(P.s if you don't like song lyrics in storys don't read mine because they appear alot in all my stories)**

(Jack's POV)  
I had been in the Dojo all night. I left and hid till Rudy entered and came in minutes later. He was grinning. I laughed.  
"What got you in such a good mood?" I asked  
"It's a surprise, I'll tell you when everyone's here"  
I rolled my eyes; Rudy's childishness had certainly cheered me up.  
I texted Kim while I waited for them  
_(Jack _**Kim)**  
_Hey Kimmy_  
**Hey Jack**  
_Wuu2_  
**Holly and I are going to the fair, u**  
_Dunno, Rudy's got something planned_  
**Well have fun with that, oh and Grace says she coming to the dojo**  
_Of course, Jerry will be here_  
Just as texted her that the doors of the Dojo swung open and my cousin entered.  
"Hey Grace" Rudy said "You here for Jerry"  
"Yup" she said brightly  
Rudy entered his office and closed the door.  
She turned around and saw me.  
"Hai cuz... What happen to your eye?"  
I didn't reply  
"It was your dad was in it, I'm going kill him" she growled  
"Over protective cousin alert, calm down I can look after myself"  
"Last time you said that to me was a week before you got depression"  
"I'm long over that now"  
"If you say so" then she paused " Bet you ten bucks Jerry is last here"  
" Your on"  
Grace and I talked for a while.  
" Yo" a voice said  
Jerry came into the Dojo  
"HA, you owe me 10 bucks" I taunted  
"What?" Jerry asked confused  
"Not you, Jerry, ya girlyfriend"  
"Don't call me that"  
"You sound like Kim"  
"Very funny" she replied sarcastically  
I stuck out my tongue at her as if I was five. She did it back. Eddie and Milton entered the dojo as Grace headed over to Jerry. I knocked on the office door.  
"Hey Rudy, Everyone's here now"

(Jerry's POV)  
Grace and Jack had always had a close relationship. Something I had always been slightly jealous of. But it was the kind of relationship you would siblings to have. In fact, they could have been with the same brown hair and eyes but we would know if they were. Rudy was telling us about how we are going to the fair. We all cheered. Rudy had something to take care of, so Jack went to get a corndog. I noticed something sticking out the bottom of his locker. It was a photo, a first glance I would have mistaken it for Grace, like her it had long straight brown hair and chocolate eyes that were so easy to get lost in. But something about this girl made Jack spring to mind, I decided it was the smile. This girl wore a bright smile but it was edged with a smug grin. This was the smile was the one Jack had at tournaments when he wins.  
"Jerry, what ya got there?" Grace said  
"Just a picture of some girl that fell out of Jack locker"  
Grace froze.  
"Drop it"  
"What?"  
"Put back the picture"  
"Why?"  
"Jerry, listen to me"  
Jack came through the door.  
"So has Rudy... Jerry what are you doing?" there was danger in his voice  
"umm well this picture fell out of your locker" I started  
"Give it back"  
"Who is it?"  
"No one, not anymore, she never existed, well she did but now she never" Jack said "She's a reminder"  
"Of what?"  
"That the past is always behind you"  
"That didn't answer the question, how can someone, never exist anymore "  
He just blinked at me.  
"I try not to think about my sister, different life, never going back there again"  
He grabbed the photo out of my hand and places it back in the locker. Then it hit me, HIS SISTER! Since when did Jack have a sister? I was about ask when I saw Grace shaking her head and mouthed don't mention it. Sometimes I think Grace knows more than she lets on. My thoughts were stopped by Rudy saying we were going.

(Kim's POV)  
I was walking through the fair with Holly, who was eating an ice cream. My friend could be childish at times. My phone beeped.  
"Who's that, Jack?" she teased  
Holly was the only other person, apart from Grace who knew that Jack and I were dating. She approved of it, she never had liked the schools spilt claiming it wasn't civil war.  
"Yes"  
I checked it.  
_We'll be at the fair too_  
"Oooo, someone's got lucky" Holly sang looking over my shoulder.  
She finished her ice cream and flipped back her black hair.  
"So what do you want to do before Romeo gets here?" she continued  
I glared at her "Let's go do some karaoke"  
As we were on our way there, two boys from school approached.  
One, Ricky, placed his arm around my shoulder.  
"Wanna hang with us, babes?" He said flipping his golden hair  
"Not really" I replied  
"Come on, it can our first date"  
"When you put it like that... I really don't." I told him removing his arm from my shoulder  
Holly and I walked away but Ricky and his friend, Robbie, still followed us. I groaned. When an idea came into my head, I whispered it to Holly, who smiled evilly. We got to where the karaoke was on. We sat down and the boys sat down opposite to us. I rolled my eyes. The current singers finish. We walked up to the stage and took their place. I picked up the mic.  
"I would like to dedicate this to the boys who came in with me"  
Ricky smirked thinking he won.

(Singing Underline, _Kim_ **Holly**)  
_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like, I always see the coming from the left and from the right_  
**I'm not trying to be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite but it always seems bite me in the...**  
People came in. Ricky's smile had faded.  
_You ask me for my number, yeah you put me on spot_  
**You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not**  
_you had me at hello then you opened up your mouth_  
**and this when it started going south  
**_Oh, take your hands off my hips before I punch you in lips  
Stop your staring at my_  
**Hey  
****_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint_**  
**You don't seem to be getting it so let's take from the top**  
_You asked what my sign is and I told you it was stop_  
**And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped**  
_You'll be here and I'll be on a yacht_  
_Oh, take your hands off my hips before I punch you in lips  
Stop your staring at my_  
**Hey**  
**_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_**  
_what part of no don't you get_  
**Do go and tell your friends  
****_I'm not really interested_**  
_It's about time that your leaving_  
**I'm gonna count to three and you'll be gone  
One**  
_take your hands off my_  
**Two**  
_before I punch you in the_  
**Three**  
_Stop your staring at my_  
**Hey  
****_Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint_**  
Lots of people had come to watch us. I smirked. I passed the microphone to someone and walked out with Holly in tow. Soon we were out of sight, no one was around. We laughed about their faces. I felt arms wrap round my waist. I was about to snap at the person to leave me alone before they whispered in my ear "Gotcha". I recognized the voice instantly.  
"Hey Jack" I said  
"Romeo is here, so I guess I'm on guard duty" Holly said  
I turned to Jack.  
"Romeo?" He asked  
"Who knows what goes on in her head"  
He kissed me.  
"Eww, tell me before you do that so I can close my eyes or move to Spain" Holly whined  
we broke and I laughed.  
"Black dragon alert" Holly said suddenly serious  
Frank and some others were heading our way. Jack pulled me behind a tent before Frank came up.  
"Is Kim here?" he growled  
"Which one?" Holly replied innocently  
"There's only one"  
"Oh that Kim"  
"Well"  
"Yes but no"  
"What?" Frank asked confused  
"She's here but she's not here coz you can't see her here. But she was here and probably still here, as in the fair here, but not here coz I'm here so she can't be here"  
"Argh" He yelled and stormed off  
"I sure love confusing people" She laughed  
"You should talk to Jerry" Jack said  
She looked thoughtful "Good idea"

(Grace's POV)  
I was the only one who knew Jack wasn't here anymore, he went to find Kim. No one had noticed yet he was no longer behind. It was funny for me.  
"Hey, Where's Jack?" Milton suddenly said  
they looked around.  
"Wow, you are slow sometimes" I said "He left a good five minutes ago"  
"You knew"  
"Yeah, He was seeing how long it took you to notice, 5 minutes and 10 second." I lied making an excuse for him  
Unlike Jack; I had no problem with lying to them.  
"So where is he?"  
"I'm not physic"  
"Oh"  
"I'll phone him"  
I picked my phone.  
"Hey Grace" a female voice said, Kim  
"Kim, give me back my phone"  
"No"  
There was a scrambling sound.  
"Can't reach it" I heard Jack's voice taunt  
the guys were staring at me.  
"Um, Jack?"  
"Sorry"  
"The guys want to know where you are"  
"I'll find you, where are you?"  
"We're..."  
"KIM, I' m trying to talk to Grace, Holly can you stop her"  
The guys looked at me confused.  
"Bad connection" I lied  
"Give me my phone back..." the line went dead but I heard a faint yell.  
"Get back here, Crawford" Jack's voice  
the guys heard it.  
"Ha ha, not happening Brewer" Kim came in to view running.  
"I'm gonna get you" it was said evilly but I knew it was playful, after all no one knew Jack better than me. We were closer than most cousins, most siblings, to be completely honest.  
"Do you think we should follow them" Jerry asked  
"Uh, two extremely dangerous black belt shouting at each other threats, not if we want to live" Milton said and Eddie nodded in agreement.  
Holly walked past "I give up chasing them, it funny to start with but I can't be bothered to chase them" she told me.  
"Yeah" I replied  
the guys looked out for Jack who still trying to retrieve his phone while I talked with Holly.  
"Do you Jack will catch her?"  
"Yes, I think question is when"  
"I'm going with now"  
I saw Jack had back his phone and gained Kim's phone.  
He joined us "Hey"  
Milton opened his mouth to say something but he actually did it was drowned out by "JACKSON BREWER, YOU ARE SO DEAD"  
"have to go" Jack said he turned around "I don't think so, Kimberly"  
He threw something at me which I automatically caught before he sprinted off. I found Kim's phone in my hands so I pushed it into Holly as Kim came past in pursuit of her secret boyfriend.

(Kim's POV)  
I finally catch Jack.  
"Where's my phone?" I growled  
He smirked "Grace has it"  
"I hate you"  
"Aww, come on Kimmy, we both know that isn't true"  
"If anyone else spoke to me like that they would die" I told him  
"Well then I'm honoured" he said sarcastically  
"Shut up" but I smiled  
He laughed  
"Well I'm getting my phone"


	11. Chapter 11: BUSTED

*Month later*  
I was in Jack's basement training with him. I was bouncing around about the fact I just gained my second degree black belt. To be honest I don't know if Ty had anything to do with it, he doesn't really, how do you describe it, teach me anything. When Jack came he was a third degree, now he's fourth nearing fifth. I was a black belt when I joined and was at the exact same point when I started training with Jack. So thanks for nothing Ty, he didn't even look happy. Not that I care  
what he thinks. I knew Jack wasn't fighting at is hardest. He would have usually beaten me about five minutes ago. I was getting tired but on the other hand Jack hadn't even broken sweat. I fell to the floor.  
"How... Do... You... Do... That?" I puffed  
"Lots of practice" he held out his hand which I took and he pulled me up effortlessly.  
"Want a break?" he asked  
"Yes"  
"I'll go get some drinks" he walked  
He went up stairs and then came back with two glasses of water.  
"Thanks" taking a glass and drinking it in one go.  
"Hey Kim"  
"yeah" I said turning to face him  
"Watch out" he threw his water at me.  
"Heyyyyy"  
Jack ran off and I followed.

(Jerry's POV)  
I was playing on my laptop when I accidently opened the spy camera. I saw Jack run into the room and Kim quickly followed.  
"Look what you did?" Kim growled  
"Yeah, I know I threw the water at you" He smirked "You upset about it?" getting noticeably closer to Kim.  
"Yes!"  
He was now standing centimetres away from her.  
"Can I fix it?"  
What he did next caused me to feel  
complete horror. He leaned forward and kissed her, on the lips, and she didn't hesitate to kiss back. It defiantly not a first kiss.

(Kim's POV)  
*Next day*  
I entered the black dragon dojo. I had given this a lot of thought. But I was going to quit. It's not really quitting karate because I can practice with Jack. I walked in and decided to get straight to the point.  
"I quit" I said really loudly getting everyone's attention, dropping my gi on the floor. I walked out and went to find Grace.

(Jack's POV)  
I was heading for the dojo listening to King for day by piece the veil.  
_Dare me to jump off of this jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, Let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see  
Red for the cancer, Red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink mixed with suicide  
Everything red  
Please, won't you push me for the last time  
Let's scream until there's nothing left  
So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no freaking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_  
I entered the dojo.  
"Hey what..." I stopped when I saw the guys looking angry "Being an angry mob today, are we?"  
_The thing I think I love_  
"We know"  
"Know what?" I said thinking of about ten different things  
_will surly bring me pain_  
"You know what we mean"  
"No, I really don't, I have about ten options, right now"  
_Intoxication, paranoia and lots of fame  
_Jerry narrowed his eyes. "There's more we don't know"  
"Maybe, what you do know?"  
_Three cheers for throwing up  
_Jerry held up a picture of me and Kim kissing. I knew where this was going. I looked for any emotions. None, no anger, no regret, nothing.  
_Pubescent drama queen_  
I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"Stalkerish much"  
"Is that your defence?" Eddie asked  
"Yeah"  
_you make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_  
"Think about it, us or Kim, Jack?"  
_Scream until there's nothing left_  
Due to lack of emotions I just started speaking the song quietly, and found it fit pretty well.  
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore  
The thought of you's no freaking fun  
You want a martyr I'll be one  
Because enough's enough, we're done  
You told me think about it, well I did  
Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore  
I'm tired of begging for the things I want  
I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_  
My emotions came back, thanks for leaving when I needed you. And I angrily started emptying my locker.

(Grace's POV)  
I was heading for the Dojo. I was trying to think up an excuse to get Jack out of practise. I pushed open the doors and took in the scene. Jack was angrily emptying his locker and the guys we staring at him shocked and slightly angry. In Jerry's hand there was a picture, I understood what happen.  
"Saves me from a rubbish excuse" I said loudly  
Jack finished emptying and walked over to me, the guys faced me.  
"Kim wants us to meet up at the skate park... I'm gonna be a bit late"  
"Over protective mode switched on" He said with a small smile but he was still upset. I waited for him leave before storming up and slapping Jerry. "Owww"  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, after everything he did for you? Your all stupid idiots"  
"Why do you care?" Jerry asked  
"He's my cousin" I yelled "And case you haven't noticed I'm kind of protective of him oh and Kim is my best friend since kindergarten" before storming away.

(Jerry's POV)  
So let's get a few things straight. We were shocked that Jack chose the enemy over us. Jack and Grace are cousins, where apparently being over protective runs in the family. Grace is best friends with Kim, who's the enemy, and Kim happens to be dating Jack. Not confusing.

(Kim's POV)  
I waited for Grace and Jack. Holly got bored and went to get us both smoothies. I saw Jack.  
"Hey Kimmy" I knew something was on his mind  
"Hey babe, where's Grace?"  
"Long or short story"  
"Long"  
"well I entered the dojo..."  
"That seems boring, short"  
Jack rolled his eyes "We got busted and Grace went into over protective"  
"Oh, well I'm sorry" I said feeling girly "It's my fault"  
Jack put his hands on my arms "No, this is your fault, lets blame Ty, nobody likes him"  
I smiled "Yeah"  
"Oh and I wouldn't hold out hope on your smoothie"  
"How do you know I was waiting for a smoothie?"  
He nodded towards Holly, she was running down the road singing "I'm a banana" laughing, and a black dragon chasing her covered in smoothie.  
"Yeah, you're completely correct"  
"Like always" he replied cockily  
"Shut up" I hit his arm playfully  
"Should we go get her?"  
"Yup"

**(What is this chapter, *Holds head in shame*)**


	12. Chapter 12: Fights, Laughter and Plans

(Kim's POV)

I stood at my locker, it's been a day and most people don't Jack and I are dating as the word.  
"Hey Kimmy" Jack said "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for Holly, we are about to cause a massive argument"  
"Okay, that's something I can look forward for"  
Holly appeared by us  
"Got the mega phone?"  
"Yup" I passed it to her and she jumped up on to the stairs.  
"Hey" she shouted gaining everyone's attention  
"Who here supports the black dragons?"  
About half the people put up their hands.  
"Who here supports the wasabi warriors?"  
The other half put up their hands  
"Okay, half of you are stupid; discuss"  
The whole school erupted into argument.  
"And that is how you do it" she said to us as we laughed.  
(Jerry's POV)  
Eddie, Milton and I entered school to find a massive fight going on everyone was arguing, well everyone but Holly, Kim, Jack and Grace, who were standing laughing at the edge.  
Kim noticed us and nudged Jack. They looked at us before laughing harder.  
Great, next lesson is English and my partner is Grace, who currently hates my guts. I entered English late as usual. Brad and Holly were fighting, big surprise... not. Grace was sitting writing in her neat handwriting. Jack and Kim were reading through what they had written so far in their story, smiling at each other. Donna and Kathy sending jealous looks at Kim, which seemed to amuse her. Brody and Kelsey talking not at each other's throats, that's weird. I sat next to Grace, who looked up and glared at me.  
"Look who decided to show up"  
Then went back to writing.  
By the end of the day the entire school what happen yesterday, most were completely shocked, a couple knew like Grace and Holly and then there was those ten people, who somehow predicted this would happen claiming they were a couple made in heaven and had even made bets in when this would happen, meaning Holly was now $100 richer. I still don't get how they were a great couple, just because they both like karate and video games and skateboarding and there was that time a year ago when Jack described his perfect girl and Kim does kinda fit in that spot but... Oh I give up, they are unbelievably perfect for each other apart from the fact she is, correction, was a black dragon. Jack quitting, most people say he was thrown out but no he quit, has had an effect on our dojo because we have now no black belt. Then something hit me, literally.  
"Sorry Jerry" It was Kim "I should have been looking where I was going"  
She said before sprinting off. Wow, for someone how should hate me she sure didn't act like it.  
"Kim" I shouted  
She stopped and turned around  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you being nice to me?"  
"Coz your Jack's friend" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Not since yesterday"  
She frowned "If you think that, you don't know Jack at all" before leaving  
what does she mean by that. Of course I know everything about Jack; we were best friends for two years, well lots. Not everything but most thing. I mean lots of things. Of course.  
(Jack's POV)  
"Can you do this?" Kim asked performing a trick on her skateboard  
"Yup" copying it "can you do this?"  
Doing a harder trick  
"I'm my sleep" she replied performing the trick "How about this?" doing a different one  
I got out my phone and performed it while texting.  
Kim's phone beeped  
"yes" she said reading the text "Very funny"  
"Hey guys" Holly said coming up  
"Where's Grace?" I asked  
Kim rolled her eyes "She and Jerry broke up yesterday, she is probably eating ice cream and listening to Taylor Swift"  
Holly nodded agreeing with her. "Almost certainly"  
"This feud is stupid" Kim sighed  
"yeah, tell everyone else that" I replied  
She suddenly smirked "You know it's the malls talent show next week"  
"Yeah... I been helping you practice for the past two months"  
'How good are you at writing songs?" her eyes sparking


	13. Chapter 13: The Talent show

**(Sorry for taking so long on this, I write this on my phone and I lost it, the song is Demon's fate by within temptation)**

I looked at what I was wearing, a black Abbey Dawn dress with a pink belt. Grace was also wearing one but the skirt was pink leopard print. **(Links on profile) **Holly, who refused to wear a dress, was in black jeans and a blood red tee with a black leather jacket. She had a red highlight in her hair to match. She was bored and using her drum sticks to tap every available surface. I was singing and Grace was on the piano. Jack was on guitar and was checking on who was in the crowd.  
"They are all there" Jack tells us coming back in; he was wearing something similar to holly.  
I smirked "good, they are in for a big surprise"  
I heard them announce our names followed the surprised murmurs. They think this is the surprising part, just wait. I walked on to stage and crowds jaws dropped. None of us wore clothes like this normally. I stepped up to the mic.  
"Hey, okay I'd like to say two things, one we wrote this song about the rivalry between the Dojos, first verse is for sensei and second ones for students, k, second for god sake let it go, we don't even know why your fighting, stop acting like a couple of toddlers. Get over it. Let's do this"

ohhohoho

you'll burn this time  
Seeing the violence  
It's speed in my mind  
No one is saving you  
How can you find  
A heaven in this hell?

Leave it behind  
Hearing your silence  
It screams our goodbye  
Cannot believe it's an eye for an eye  
lets us go to waste

Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game

When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness he'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days

From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace

ohhohoho

What have you done?  
Is this what you wanted?  
What have you become?  
Your soul is not forsaken  
You're walking alone  
From heaven into hell

Now that you know  
your way in this madness  
Your powers are gone  
Your chains have been broken  
You've suffered so long  
You will never change.

Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game

When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness  
He'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days

From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace

Angels have faith  
I don't want to be a part of his sin  
I don't want to get lost in his world  
I'm not playing this game

When the shadows remain in the light of day  
On the wings of darkness  
He'll retaliate  
He'll be falling from grace  
Till the end of all his days

From the ashes of hate  
It's a cruel demon's fate  
On the wings of darkness  
He's returned to stay  
There will be no escape  
Cause he's fallen far from grace

A smug grin found its way to my face. The crowd just sat there with shocked expressions on their faces.  
"Thank you and good night" I said and then bowed for good measure.  
We walked off before bursting into laughter.  
"Their faces" Holly said still laughing  
"I know" I replied high fiving her.


	14. Chapter 14: Thinking it over

(Jerry's POV.)  
So there I was watching the mall talent with Eddie, Milton and Rudy occasionally shooting glares at the black dragons when I thought I saw Jack but he disappeared before I could be sure. I was wondering whether or not if it was I almost missed them announce the next act. My jaw dropped when I saw them on the stage. At the end of the song the whole crowd was silent with shock. They seemed pleased with this reaction. Well wasn't expecting that. Once they were off I heard faint laughter. I was guessing it was them. What happen I mean, seriously, one moment they enemies the next dating. I thinking back it began to change 2 months ago. One day Kim is storming out of the school after losing again. Day after Jack's lost focus and smiling at her. It normaled out after but their relationship went from angry to playful. It when from Brewer to Jack and Crawford to Kimmy. It was generally messed up. Hmm what happen that day to from hate to at least friends? At the tournament, she said "You need to stop saving my life it's getting embarrassing" Did he save her life before then. Possibly.  
"What can he see in her?" Eddie muttered  
"I don't know"  
***Time skip***  
I was walking in the mall.  
"Eww, stop with the PDA already" I heard Holly's voice say followed by laughing.  
"I think it's cute" Grace replied coming into view with Holly next to her followed by Jack and Kim.  
"Yeah, but you're a Grace"  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Grace replied in fake hurt  
Holly stuck out her tongue at her.  
"Jack, tell me" Kim whined obviously in a different conversation  
"That would ruin the surprise" he kissed her nose "I'll just pick you at 7:00"  
Maybe I can answer that question  
**time skip**  
"You really like spying" Milton told me  
"Yeah whatever" I replied  
We were outside Jack's house, we saw him leave and walk to the house and go next door. The door open and a middle aged blonde woman talked to him before Kim appeared. Wait Jack and Kim are neighbours! The door closed as Jack and Kim talked before them both smiling mischievously.  
(Kim's POV)  
I got home after hanging out with Jack, Holly and Grace. I opened the door.  
"Mom, I'm home" I yelled  
"Hi hun" My Mom replied  
"I won't be home for dinner, Jack taking me out"  
"Okay"  
My Mom liked Jack even before we were friends. She meets him every so often going in and out the house. He, being Jack, was always polite and helpful, the perfect neighbour really. I got ready to go on the date, letting my hair go in to its natural curls and dressing in skinny jeans and a simple t shirt. I heard the door open.  
"Hello Mrs Crawford" Jack's voice come though  
"Hello Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Eliza"  
"Is Kim here?"  
"I'll get her, KIM!"  
I walked down the stairs, pretending I wasn't listening.  
"Hey Jack" I said closing the door  
"You know the guys are in the bush"  
"Yup, they're no good at hiding" He paused "Wanna mess with them?"  
"Yup"  
He told me the plan before grabbing my hand and heading for the forest.  
"They were always too scared to go in"  
"Lets go in"  
We walked in and waited to see if they followed before coming across abandoned house


	15. Chapter 15: Burn, Burn, Buurrnn, BUURRRN

**(New chapter :D, Disclaimer: Never actually done one before still don't see the reason but yeah if I owned Kickin' it season 3 would be on now and Kim and Date would have started dating ages ago_ **

(Jack's POV)  
An abandoned house, cool.  
"Race ya in" Kim said  
"Deal" we both ran towards the door.  
We touched the door at the same time.  
"Why do we always draw when racing" I asked  
Kim shrugged and pushed open the door and we both walked in. It was a quite large wood cabin. We go up stairs, we heard the guys come in.  
"Hmm, I was wondering if they would follow us in" I told her

(no one's POV)  
Several Black dragons were wondering the woods planning revenge on Kim, for leaving them, and Jack, for being the reason for it. When they saw them, going in the abandon lodge. The revenge plan came to Frank's mind. He smashed a window and got a lighter out his pocket and used it to set fire to a stick and threw it through the window.

(Kim's POV)  
The guys were upstairs looking for us but we had snuck passed them. I suddenly smell smoke.  
"Do you smell that?" I asked my boyfriend  
"Smoke" he replied  
we both turned to see dark gray smoke finding its way through the gaps below and above the door behind us. We both sprinted out before Jack froze.  
"What?" I asked  
"The guys are still in there!"  
"Jack, if you go back in there you might die"  
"If I don't they will"  
I sighed, I knew he was right.  
"I'm coming with you"  
"No, you're not"  
"both of us or neither of us, Jack"  
"we're wasting time, let's go"  
We ran back into the house and upstairs into a room. They were deep in argument.  
"GUYS!" Jack shouted  
they all jumped and turned.  
"Oh hi, what are you doing here?"  
"We know you followed us, that's not the issue here" I told them  
"what we didn't..." Jerry started, his voice high  
"This house is burning down, you idiots" I snapped "Go, go, go"  
There eyes widen and ran out the room; I followed with Jack behind me. But it wasn't till I was out that I saw it. Or more didn't, Jack was gone.  
"Jack?" I yelled  
the guys looked around worried.  
"Where are you?"  
I saw a figure climb out a window. I ran over to it. Jack. He was coughing from smoke intake.  
"Fire... Blocked way. Another way out" he sputtered between coughs before ungracefully falling to the floor.  
I kneeled down next to him. He was conscious, barely.  
"Jack, stay awake please" I paused before snapping my head round and snapping at the guys "Don't just stand just stand there like non speaking lemons, call an ambulance"  
Milton fumbled for his phone and tells the person on the other end what happened. Jack's eyes were half closed.  
"Kim?" he rasped  
"Don't try and speak" I soothed "But try to stay wake"  
Just after I said that his eyes shut completely.  
"No, no, no, no, Jack wake up" I said in pure horror

(Milton's POV)  
I was still trying to process what happen. We were just looking around the house when Jack and Kim burst in saying it's on fire. Now Jack lying on the floor. I could feel my heart breaking as Kim was begging Jack to wake up. We thought of Kim as self centred. I guess we miss judged her.  
"Wake up" she said weakly "Please"


	16. Chapter 16: Hero complexes

(Kim's POV)

Jack was taken to hospital. I was sitting outside his room. I was the only one aloud on the ambulance, being the girlfriend and all. My face paled even more, if that was possible, when I realised I would have to tell Grace he was in hospital. I took out my phone and called her.  
"hi Kimmy"  
"G...race"  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Jack, he's in hospital"  
"What!?"  
Then she hang up  
that's when the guys arrived.  
"Hey" they said like they were afraid I was going to bite their heads off.  
"Hey" I said quietly before adding "I'm not going to bite but I can't make the same promise for Grace when she gets here."  
Jerry's eyes widen, well she is his ex.  
Sighing all three sat down next.  
"He went back into get you, you know?"  
This gained their attention  
"we were out, he went back in to get you"  
Their eyes shone with guilt.  
I let out a dry laugh, "but that was very Jack like"  
And que the Grace.  
"Why are they here?" she asked  
"long story"  
"well?"  
"I will some it up in three words"  
She stared at me expectancy  
"Stupid Hero Complex"  
She nodded understanding.  
(Grace's POV)  
"Grace, Graccce?" Jerry is trying to talk to me  
I turned to Kim but she had decided now would be a good time to bug the doctor.  
"What Jerry?" I asked  
"Can we talk?"  
"We are" I replied coldly  
"Look I know you're mad at me..."  
I sighed  
"I'm protective of Jack for a reason, you know"  
He just stared at me.  
"Before Kim and I moved to Seaford, our Dad's work for the same company and they both got transferred, I was visiting Jack's family in New York. Laura, Jack's sister, was 3 years older than us. Jack and Laura were super close until.  
_*flashback*_  
_I was playing WII tennis with Jack, losing quite badly. When there was a yell.  
"You are forbidden to see that boy, Laura" His dad yelled.  
We both peeked out the room to see Laura storming down the stairs with her dad in pursuit.  
"You can't forbid be from doing anything" She shouted back  
She opened the front door and went out  
"Don't walk away from me, missy"_  
_He followed her out and we stood in the door way. Laura ran out in to the road when a speeding car raced down it hitting her. After that the car just drove off leaving her dead on the floor. You didn't have to go over there to know she was dead.  
*end flashback*_  
after that Jack fell into depression. His friends and I had to dig him out, after that I was super protective of him. But then again we're Brewers, we're protective" I sighed as I finished the story sighing. The guys just stared at me shocked.

(Kim's POV)

I went over to the doctor.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Well he inhaled a lot of smoke, that's why he passed out. He has a several burns on his right arm but he should be fine"

I let out a sigh of relief. I turned back to the guys and Grace. I wasn't too sure why they looked quite so shocked. I wonder what grace said.

"He's still under but you want see him you can" the doctor said looking at his notes

I pushed open the door and went in. Jack was laying in the hospital bed. He could have been sleeping apart from the oxygen mask. I sat next to him.

"If you're not fine, I'll never forgive you" I whispered jokingly knowing he can't hear me.


End file.
